


Klaus es peor y peor

by Wolf_of_winter



Series: Klamon forever [7]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, BAMF Klaus Mikaelson, F/F, F/M, Female Damon Salvatore, Female Klaus Mikaelson, Female Stefan Salvatore, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Kid Damon Salvatore, Kid Klaus Mikaelson, M/M, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Young Klaus Mikaelson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Cinco veces en que Elijah conoció versiones peores de su hermano y una en la que se condesó todo.





	Klaus es peor y peor

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué hago esto? Ni yo se, oh bueno leí demasiado de 5 +1 pero no de este universo.

 

1

 

 

Cuando Klaus y Damon desaparecieron los bandos se culparon sistemáticamente a cada uno, hubo muchas amenazas de muerte, todo se vio interrumpido por el llamado de la madre de Caroline. La escena con la que encontraron, es caótica. Fuego devorando las casas y lo negocios, cadáveres esparcidos por todos lados. En el medio de todo ese horror hay dos niños.

Elijah supo reconocer a uno, su hermano, quien se nota enojado, tenia la mano entrelazada con el otro niño, supuso que Damon por los rasgos, apenas repararon en su presencias su hermano se arrojo contra su hermana, que con un solo batido de pestañas ella busco lo que Klaus quería.

Kol se alió con los niños pare desatar el caos y terror sobre el pueblo, Rebekah se alineo con su hermanito con el solo bateo de sus pestañas. Su único compañero es Stefan, quien comprende que es tener hermanos destructivos.

Ambos niños declararon ser novios, Klaus aclaro que había lamido la mejilla de Damon lo cual lo hacia suyo y Salvatore dijo hacer lo mismo.

Una cosa que llamo poderosamente la atención es que Klaus podía hacer magia, lo cual hizo que Kol lo quisiera más y lo hace más destructivo, tiene un amor por los hechizos incendiarios.

Lograron mantener las cosas por la paz, Klaus es muy caprichoso, asique solo debían de mantenerlo feliz, Damon solo destruía y mataba cuando se aburría, pero a lado de Nik él no se aburre, sus declaraciones, todo estará bien en el mundo si ellos están juntos y Klaus recibe lo que quiere.

 

 

2

 

 

Los niños desaparecieron, otras horas de búsqueda arrojadas al viento, para que la llamada de Matt Donovan les dijera que  están en el bar, sin embargo, ellos son adolescentes, bueno Klaus es el adolescente.

Klaus lleva pantalones ajustados oscuros y unos tacones aguja (señor ten piedad, Elijah no podía lidiar con esto), hay varias perforaciones en sus orejas, su cabello esta recortado por los costados, mientras que sus rizos caen sobre su frente, sus uñas están pintadas de negro.

Damon sigue siendo el mismo, solo que tiene a Klaus sentados sobre su regazo, también dejándose pintar las uñas.

Cuando Elijah intento separarlos lo único que consiguió fue el dedo del medio de Klaus y un “ _vete al infierno, no eres mi jefe”_ luego procedió a besar a Damon de manera descarada.

Kol cayó hacia el suelo riéndose de su hermano, mientras los otros no saben en donde meterse, ya que el beso comenzó a subir de tono y Klaus hace ruidos muy poco éticos para el público, ¡hay niños por dios!

Para la tristeza de Elijah y Stefan pasó casi lo mismo,  los demás se alinearon a ellos, Kol solo se divertía de las cosas que hacia su hermano híbrido, este Klaus ama las compras así que además de Rebekah también se les unió Caroline.

 _Querido dios_ , solo hubo algunas muertes para su suerte, ambos son totalmente celosos del otro.

 

 

3

 

 

Volvieron a desaparecer, pero esta vez cuando volvieron a encontrarse Damon no estaba acompañado por un adolescente sino por una chica embarazada.

 _“¿Niklaus?”_ ella los miro como si fueran mugre en su zapatos y rodo los ojos _“Es Nikolette, idiotas”_  el único además de Damon que zafaron de las palabras crueles de ella, fue Kol, esta seguro de que lo esta mimando.

A pesar de la hostilidad respondió a sus preguntas, al parecer ellos están rotando entre universos alternos _“¿Cómo lograste embarazarte?”_ fue la pregunta de Rebekah, quien luce algo ansiosa, solo se gano la mirada de desprecio de Nikolette _“Soy un híbrido, mi parte lobo quiso un bebé y si alguien pregunta por el padre le arrancare la lengua”_

Así es como termino la ola de preguntas. Damon mira a Nikolette como si hubiera bajado la luna para él, parecía que nada podía quitar el brillo de sus ojos, ni siquiera en los momentos en que comenzaba a humillar a otros, eso parecía gustarle más.

Elijah en verdad quería recostarse, o que volvieran a clavarle la daga, eso es menos doloroso que pasar el rato con la versión femenina de su hermano, siente compasión por su contra parte, aunque la que se lleva mas palabras hirientes es Rebekah, su pobre hermana.

 

 

4

 

 

Ahora es al revés, lo que ocasiono mas preguntas, Damon o bueno Diana tenía una expresión de burla hacia sus personas y pedidos extraños, Klaus solo alienta a que ella siga en lo que sea que quiera.

Diana es solo un vampiro así que la pregunta del millo ¿Cómo quedo embarazada?

Ella se encogió de hombros _“cuando un híbrido sociópata se acuesta con una mujer lobo vagabunda y esta es maldecida para calentarse como si fuera a estar al sol, la bruja estúpida y desesperada traslada al boyo mágico a un vientre seguro”_

Esa es toda su explicación, Rebekah se desase por saber el hechizo, Diana solo le sonríe   _“no lo recuerdo Barbie y no estoy de humor así que hazte a un lado”_

Sus días se volvieron menos ligeros, necesitaban vacaciones.

 

 

5

 

 

Lidiar con dos versiones femeninas de sus hermanos por separado ya es una tarea titánica pero que los dos sean ellas, fue un viaje a la pesadilla.

Ambas atormentan a todos menos Kol, por que es adorable, Elijah se pregunta en que clase de universo viven para pensar que su hermano pequeño es adorable. Solo quería acostarse y esperar que la tormenta pasara.

Pero ellas son fiesteras, no durmió en todo el día y Kol no ayuda en nada, seguía considerando la daga pero sintió compasión por Stefan que quedara para lidiar con ellas solo.

Algo que noto es la fascinación que tiene Nikolette por Stephanie, siempre la menciona para decir que la versión femenina de Stefan es mucho mas linda, sus ojos son más brillantes y un montón de otros cumplidos.

A Diana parece no molestarle que lancen alabanzas hacia su hermana menor o hay algo más entre ellas que no han aclarado y con honestidad no quiere saber.

 

 

+1

 

 

Esta deber ser su peor pesadilla todas las versiones en una sola habitación, quiere acurrucarse y llorar o pedir que Mikael vuelva a la vida. Pero también están las contrapartes suyas.

Cada uno se agrupo con sus dobles dimensionales, él no sabia que es más aterrador, varias versiones de Klaus o de Kol.

Kali es la más aterradora con esa sonrisa llena de promesas de caos y destrucción, pero no tanto como Nikolette quien mira a todos como si fueran poca cosa y que tal vez los asesinara mientras duermen, indico que le hubiera gustado tener una hermana pequeña como Kali, la Rebekah de su universo se vio ofendida.

“¿Qué estoy pintada?” Nikolette le arrojo una mirada de indiferencia “No, pero eres una inútil, con cero ambición y patética que cualquier hombre puede usar y desechar, por eso Stefan me prefirió a mí, yo si soy un desafío, tú no vales nada”

Decir que Rebekah lloro es poco, su contra parte fue a calmarla pero no regaño a Nikolette, tal vez por la mirada letal que le envió, ella es una mujer aterradora.

La versión mas joven de su hermano se acerco a ellos exigiendo a su Elijah, vio como prácticamente se arrodilla ante él, mientras pide (ordena) lo que quiere, vate sus pestañas con la mirada de cachorro.

Tal vez el niño siempre supo que no podía manipularlo de esa manera y por eso ni lo intento pero a su Elijah lo tiene en sus manos, el bastardo lo sabe, tiene esa sonrisa engreída.

Klaus adolescente se burlo de ellos, el chico tenía cero respeto, su gemelo dimensional les dijo que le habían borrado la memoria y luego lo rejuvenecieron, lo que llevo a no tenerlos en cuenta, luce triste, Niklaus no los quería y si solo acepto a Kol fue porque lo visito desde su infancia, sin embargo, no tuvo la consideración de decirles que lo había hallado en ese momento.

Es un horrible sentimiento, la sola idea de que su promesa fuera arrojada a la basura en el fondo le asusta, el ama a su hermanito a pesar de todo, jamás lo querría lejos de él.

Se distrajo cuando vio a la otra Nikolette asaltar a Stephanie y besarla de manera hambrienta, las otras versiones de su hermano y él propio silabaron ante lo que realiza su contra parte femenina, Diana las separo y beso a Nikolette.

Elisa le pregunto si Klaus también es así, contesto que no, además de que su hermano no esta interesado en Stefan de esa manera, pero lo pensó, ellos solo son su cambio de genero aun pueden conservar su gusto.

Viendo mejor a su hermano pudo ver la mirada que le envía al menor de los Salvatore, esta comenzando a dudar. No sabía si sentirse traicionado por su aliado o lastima por lo que le espera, viendo la mala cara de Damon y como toma la mano de Klaus, vota por la ultima.

En un momento llego la hora de despedirse, les dio el pésame a sus otros yo.

Nikolette rodeada de las hermanas Salvatore, con Elisa siguiéndolas seria, mientras que Kali revota feliz por todo lo que a descubierto, la versión masculina de su hermana solo se ve agotado.

La otra Nikolette se va con el mentón en alto y los demás con la cabeza gacha, a excepción de Damon y Kol, el primero por que ama a su pareja y su hermano solo por ser el mimado de ella.

Diana se burla de todos porque puede, esa Klaus va atrás de ella feliz mientras los restantes se ven resignados.

El adolescente va con la mano entrelazada con Damon, indiferente con el Elijah y Rebekah de su universo pero habla animadamente con Stefan y Kol.

Los niños solo van en los hombros de sus hermanos mayores hablando entusiasmado de que mas podían hacer y como todos debían de envidiarles, Rebekah y Kol van con un cargamentos de dulces oyendo felices a su hermanito. Tal vez sin darse cuenta del control que tiene sobre ellos.

 _“Eso fue divertí”_ soltó alegre Kol, Klaus se rió envolviendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambos Salvatore, Rebekah suspira resignada. Él solo esta feliz de volver a la rutina normal y estar con su hermano de siempre, mejor diablo conocido que diablo por conocer.

**Author's Note:**

> cofcof Tal vez posibles novelas a futuro, una ya existe cofcof ¿Quién dijo eso? *se desvenase en la niebla*


End file.
